Hollow Souls
by masterofyaoi
Summary: Ichigo is taken from Karakura by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Aizen uses the Hogyoku to transform Ichigo into an Arrancar, using his family and friends to keep him in line. Ichigo finds himself struggling to earn the others respect as well as discovering his new-found powers. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual scenes. YAOI! GrimmIchi later on. Some Harem here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hollow Souls**

**Chapter One- Home Sweet Home**

Pain. Intense agony coursing through his very being. That was all he felt. The Hogyouku's raw power tore apart is essence giving him a new shape and form as if he was a child's plaything.

White and blue reitsu enveloped him until his inner Hollow exploded from deep inside of him, merging his shinigami powers with his Hollow form. After one last moment of brutal agony surging through him, Ichigo's consciousness returned to him as the reitsu died down. His Hollow mask cracked down the middle and crumbled away leaving only two crimson stripes cutting across the left side of his face down to his jaw.

Ichigo took a deep breath staring down at the hole in his chest where his heart used to be. _I'm an Arrancar!_

Ichigo's amber Hollow eyes returned to their natural milk chocolate complexion and he squinted through the settling dust at the shady outlines of a group of figures only a few paces away from him.

Ichigo took a step forward shakily, almost falling to his knees. "Absolutely perfect," said Aizen gazing at Ichigo in awe.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in his direction, a stream of images from the night before flooding through him. His gaze drifted around the room, darting from Arrancar to Arrancar, arranged in a straight lin behind Gin and Tousen. His eyes fell upon the blue-haired Arrancar that had played a key role in his kidnapping from Karakura the night before. His eyes swept down the line to match the empty stare of the raven-haired Arrancar with the twin green tears tattooed on his face.

Ichigo returned his gaze to Aizen, his temper flaring, "You bastard!" he roared, "What have you done to me?"

"Know your place," snapped Tousen, unsheathing his zanpaktou and slashed for Ichigo's forearm. Ichigo raised his palm in an effort to catch the blade and felt it glance off his palm in a shower of sparks sending Tousen staggering away from him.

"Such a strong hierro," commented Gin with his characteristic foxlike smile.

"I told you he was perfect," said Aizen, glancing over his shoulder at Gin.

Ichigo took another step forward a red Cero crackling to life on his fingertips, "ANSWER ME!" he roared furiously.

The smile slid off Aizen's face and he vanished in a blur, rematerializing beside Ichigo and snatched an iron hold on Ichigo's wrist redirecting the Cero into the ceiling. Chunks of shattered stone rained down on their heads for a moment, and then stopped altogether.

Aizen brought his fist up into Ichigo's gut sending him flying across the room to slam into the wall. Ichigo gasped in agony, "You need to learn to behave my dear Kurosaki, you could end up hurting those _closest _to you," he sneered.

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization, "A-Alright, I'll do what you want as long as you don't harm my family or friends," he choked out.

"I knew you would come to your senses," said Aizen folding his hands together. Ichigo glowered at him darkly.

"Now let's introduce you to your new comrades shall we?" asked Aizen. The other Espada stared back at him coldly.

"Anyway, I'll give you some time to settle and get used to things around here," said Aizen, "Gin, would you kindly show him to his quarters," he ordered.

"My pleasure," crowed Gin, passing through the line of Espada, "Follow me, Kurosaki."

Ichigo shivered imperceptibly as he left the room feeling all ten pairs of eyes resting on his back at once.

_This isn't going to be so easy to fit in with the other Arrancar after all._

"Especially if they figure it out," murmured Ichigo inaudibly.

"Figure out what?" asked Gin as they stalked through the empty corridors of Las Noches.

"N-Nothing," stammered Ichigo. Gin stopped in his tracks turning to face Ichigo, his soft blue eyes boring into his skull, "Nothing goes unnoticed within Las Noches by us. There are no secrets within these walls."

Ichigo tensed, frozen by both his words and the sudden appearance of his eyes opening.

Gin turned away and opened a normal looking door and Ichigo followed him inside a decently good-sized suite. "This will accommodate you for now," said Gin gesturing towards the bed, the loveseat and the small kitchenette in the corner of the sweet. He opened a door on his left revealing a small hall into a tiny bathroom.

Ichigo peeked inside the bathroom only seeing a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. Gin slid open a storage unit full of towels and other miscellaneous items. "You can store your possessions in here," said Gin, closing the unit.

"Uh, where's the shower?" asked Ichigo, his cheeks flushing a little.

A sly grin crept across Gin's face. He stalked out of the suite, gesturing for Ichigo to follow. Halfway, down the corridor, he came to a stop and pushed open a door holding it open for Ichigo. The sound of running water flooded his ears.

Gin gestured to the row of small shower pods along the left side of the room and the walked past the privacy wall and Ichigo peered around it spotting the _very _public showers taking up the majority of the room. A few Jacuzzi-sized tubs occupied the remainder of the space.

Ichigo lowered his gaze to the floor uncomfortably, his ears slightly red.

The three Arrancar silently washing themselves beneath the stream of hot water took note of Ichigo's obvious discomfort. "Don't be shy," said the purple-haired Arrancar with a wink. Gin led Ichigo back to his suite sensing his blatant discomfort and embarrassment.

Ichigo returned to his suite and Gin stopped in the doorway, "Yer' gay aren't ya?" he asked with a grin.

After a moment, Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement. "You'll fit in just fine with the others," reassured Gin, "Let's just say they like to…explore their sexualities."

With that, he turned and left closing the door behind him. Ichigo collapsed on the loveseat, glancing down at the small table in front of him, just noticing the sheathed zanpaktou resting on the shimmering wooden surface.

He ran his fingers down the ruby red scabbard and his eyes trailed down to the crimson-cloth wrapped hilt. "This must be Zangetsu's replacement," he mumbled to himself.

He got up and set the blade beside his bed, opening the storage unit to find a stack of neatly-folded towels.

"Might as well go get this over with," he sighed. He headed down the corridor and shoved open the door to the showers, immediately veering straight into one of the small shower pods.

Ichigo undressed and set his torn shinigami robes in one of the cubbies. He snatched up his towel off of a bench and ducked into the small shower are, only large enough for three to four people.

He turned the shower on waiting for the steady stream of water to heat up before stepping into it, letting it wash away all the worry and stress filling him to the brim at the moment.

Each tiny droplet was icy, liquid relief, helping him relax and he let out one long elated sigh of relief. Ichigo tensed feeling his reiatsu before he saw him. The other Arrancar ducked into the shower pod. Ichigo felt a pair of slender hands wrap around his waist and the warm chest of another male fit perfectly into his back like a perfect puzzle piece.

Ichigo craned his neck finding a warm pair of lips ready to greet his. He turned around pressing the other Arrancar against the wall. Ichigo slid his tongue between the other's lips vying for dominance inside of him.

Ichigo felt the other's hands wandering down lower and felt his hands cup on his as playfully. Ichigo finally broke the kiss, his tongue teasing the side of the other Arrancar's neck.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he whispered into his ear.

"Hajime Satou," muttered the boy grinding his hips into Ichigo's, rubbing their hard members together. A low growl escaped Ichigo's lips and he took Hajime in for another passionate kiss. Hajime's hand slid down Ichigo's waist, his fingers curling around his all-to eager member.

Ichigo grunted as his hand began to stroke up and down slowly. Ichigo leaned against the pod's wall as Hajime kneeled in front of him his fingers hot to the touch as they slowly worked Ichigo into a hot mess.

Ichigo closed his eyes as Hajime's lips teased him before finally parting. Ichigo groaned out a low moan as Hajime took in more and more slowly. Ichigo panted his fist slamming into the wall.

Only one word able to escape his lips, "Fuck!" he groaned as Hajime took in his entire length, his lips kissing Ichigo's lower waist softly.

Hajime smirked up at Ichigo melting beneath his touch. With one last pump, Ichigo growled, "I'm coming!" and unloaded his warm seed all over the right side of Hajime's face.

Hajime ran his finger down his face and pressed a finger to his lips, tasting Ichigo, taking a moment to think. "Strawberries," he decided after a moment.

What?" asked Ichigo curiously.

"You taste like strawberries," repeated Hajime, running his fingers through his wet purple hair. Ichigo just laughed and cleaned himself off before turning to leave.

"You're going to fit in just fine around here Ichigo," laughed Hajime.

Ichigo nodded appreciatively and ducked out of the pod, toweling off and reaching for his tattered robes. He panicked as he felt them missing and instead pulled out a white vest similar to the uniforms the other Arrancar seemed to wear. He slipped into his zipping up the diagonal zipper across his chest and the collar stood up sort of like Aizen's, the white material stopping just below his chest to show off his abs, but draping further down his back to cover the Hollow hole.

He slipped into the pants styled like Grimmjow's except for the two red stripes coiling around the length of each pant leg. Ichigo left the damp towel on the bench and left the showers heading for his suite. Gin passed by in the hall and his sly grin revealed everything.

"Welcome to Las Noches," said Gin knowingly.

**A/N: Well I thought that went rather well for the start to my first Bleach yaoi story. Over the course of many chapters I want to encompass a broad variety of pairings to satisfy all the different fan types. Do not freak out if someone tops in one pairing and then bottoms in the next. It's a win either way XD**

**Any who, please feel free to drop a review telling me what you thought of the first chapter. It's great to hear feedback from my readers. It really is the best part of writing fanfiction, knowing what your readers felt reading your work.**

**Anyway PM me with future pairings you might want to see later in the story and I will try to drop them in sometime. Or you can leave your ideas in your reviews it works either way.**

**Please don't get mad, that the first smutty scene was with an OC. It had to be done T-T**

**Enough with my rambling, I'm outta here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hollow Souls**

**Chapter Two**

"Oi! Ichigo wake up," yelled Isshin slamming his fist into Ichigo's door. The door opened slowly with a creak. Isshin peered into the room finding it empty. He raced over to the unmade bed and peered out the window hanging open, the curtains flying about in the morning breeze. Isshin stared out the window at the streets below, "What the hell."

He raced downstairs and reached for the phone, calling up Urahara, "Yeah we have a problem, Ichigo is missing."

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, the sensation different from his bedroom because no light shined in to his suite from the windowless wall.

Ichigo slid out of bed and stretched as he got to his feet, yawning. He glanced down at the coffee table spotting a not lying on it. He snatched it up reading the strange handwriting: _"When you are presentable, bring yourself to the Fifth Tower. Aizen-sama wishes to speak with you. Don't forget to bring your new zanpaktou. P.S. You sleep weird…"_

_ -Gin_

Ichigo crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash. He snatched up his clothes and headed for the showers, needing to freshen up. Ichigo showered quickly and slid into his Arrancar garb, zipping the jacket diagonally across his chest. He left the showers, surprised at the slight dissatisfaction at not having another "guest".

"I hope Hajime doesn't take what happened yesterday the wrong way, I'm not ready for that sort of thing yet," muttered Ichigo, scratching the back of his head. He returned to his suite to grab his zanpaktou on the way to the Fifth Tower.

Halfway there Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, "I don't even know where the Fifth Tower is," mumbled Ichigo irritably.

"I'll take you there," said a voice from behind him.

"You will?" asked Ichigo spinning around to see Ulquiorra standing behind him.

"Oh it's you," said Ichigo glumly.

"You must hate me," replied Ulquiorra emotionlessly his green eyes analyzing Ichigo.

"It would be hard not to at the moment, but hate is the wrong word for my feelings towards you Ulquiorra. I just have a huge disliking towards you."

Ulquiorra continued his brisk pace down the winding corridor. "Why does Aizen want to see me?" asked Ichigo breaking the silence.

"Who knows," said Ulquiorra flatly.

Ichigo gazed ahead at the huge doors at the end of the hall, "Is this it?" he asked.

"Obviously."

Two Arrancar heaved the doors open as they approached, letting them into the room.

Aizen sat on his throne, gazing down at them as they approached.

"I have brought the boy to you. He seemed a little lost," announced Ulquiorra.

Aizen smiled at this, "Pretty big place isn't it Kurosaki?" he asked.

"It is pretty huge," admitted Ichigo, "Now, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," said Aizen rising from his seat, "We're going to analyze your zanpaktou today and see if you can figure out how to release it."

"Shouldn't be too hard," replied Ichigo, "It shouldn't be much different than how it works with shinigami."

"It isn't," replied Aizen simply, "However, the strength of your powers could determine a speedy promotion through the ranks of the Arrancar. If an Espada takes notice of your powers, you could be well on your way to becoming their Fraccion."

"Most of them decide in the final stage of the test: the duel," chimed in Gin.

"I have to fight someone?"

"Why of course," replied Aizen patting him on the shoulder, "Trust me you'll do fine out there."

Ichigo stared at the massive dome encasing the arena around him in awe. The sand stirred as several Adjuchas-class hollow rose out of the ground screaming in fury. Ichigo unsheathed his zanpaktou and sonidoed towards the leader, slicing through his mask like a hot knife through butter.

Ichigo landed in a crouch and turned on the others, dismembering the next limb by limb and blowing another away with a fair-sized Cero. Ichigo glanced feeling the eyes of several Arrancar on him including the Espada watching him intently. Ichigo dispatched of the last scanning for any sign of danger. The sand exploded around him as a Menos Grande rose out of the earth its red eyes gazing into his.

A scarlet Cero charged in its jaws bearing down on Ichigo. It released it in a spray of lethal red energy. Ichigo, much to everyone's surprise deflected the energy off of his blade back at the Menos. The Cero slammed into its chest exploding on impact sending the beast staggering away from Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his sword defensively as two more Menos rose out of the ground to greet him. "Shit," panted Ichigo, "Now would be a good time to figure out my sword release."

He ran two fingers along the blade feeling it hum beneath his touch, the words echoed through his head, _"Scream your pain, Padre Muerte!"_

Black reiatsu consumed Ichigo in a blinding flash. He reappeared from the storm of spirit energy with bone-like Hollow armor mimicking the details of a human skeleton down his arms, stopping at the nails to form sharp black claws. Ichigo's hair was longer and unkempt, his bangs partially concealing the left side of his face.

Ichigo held up a sword hilt forged from bones and stared at the black flames flickering faintly. The Menos went on the offensive firing several Ceros in unison. Ichigo rolled out of harm's way and lashed out with the hilt sending a powerful burst of black energy into a Menos' mask cracking it down the middle.

"It's like Isshin's Getsugatensho," commented Gin.

"He must have possessed a similar power to Isshin as a shinigami," replied Tousen.

Ichigo swung again the sword of bone spraying black energy everywhere in a shockwave. Barragan leaned forward in his seat observing Ichigo closely, "It seems to work like Respira, but it's pure energy not aging. It just devours whatever it touches," he muttered to his Fraccion.

Ichigo cut down the last of the Hollows swarming towards him and turned towards Aizen expectantly, "Well done Kurosaki, your Resurrecion is far more powerful than we first imagined," he confirmed.

"Now on to your final challenge: the duel. Do we have any volunteers to face against this prodigy of an Arrancar?" asked Aizen.

Aaroniero rose from his seat gazing down at the boy, "I'll take him on Lord Aizen."

Ichigo watched as the Tenth Espada leapt over the railing of the observation deck and landed in a crouch, his zanpaktou drawn.

"You better release your sword if you want this fight to last longer than a few moments," said Ichigo with a smile stalking towards his new prey.

"Don't be so sure," laughed Aaroniero dismissively, "Our powers are in completely different leagues," he sneered.

Ichigo raised his sword, the blade pure black flame, "Black Blanket!" Aaroniero rushed sonidoing underneath the swathes of flame aimed towards him.

Aaroniero slashed at Ichigo's chest and Ichigo vanished in a blur sending a blade of black energy straight into his shoulder. Aaroniero staggered away from him, drops of crimson staining the sand beneath their feet.

"Bastard," growled Aaroniero.

"Usually that's my line," dismissed Ichigo raising his bone hilt to the ceiling of the dome-like arena.

"Great Fire Purge," said Ichigo, the words tumbling out on their own. Ichigo took a step back in surprise as a stream of black fire roared to life spreading its deadly wings. A flaming phoenix gazed down at Aaroniero letting out an earsplitting shriek before surging forward in a massive wave of jet-black flame leaving no trace of the Tenth Espada in their wake.

"He beat him," murmured a Fraccion to Syazelapporo. "It's of no surprise to me, I surmised as much from his abilities when he began. Besides, Aaroniero was an arrogant fool," replied Syazelapporo.

Ichigo turned to Aizen expectantly.

"Welcome to the ranks of the Espada Kurosaki," he said with one of his smug smiles.

Ichigo stood before a mirror analyzing the black number 10 tattooed next to his naval, the waistband of his pants covering it partially. Ichigo caught a blur of blue and spun around too late as a hand clamped around his throat pinning him against the wall.

Grimmjow's eyes glanced into Ichigo's slightly, "You may be an Espada now, but you're not one of us _shinigami scum_," he spat.

"You're just going to have to deal with it," choked out Ichigo.

"See that's not how it works around here," laughed Grimmjow releasing Ichigo. Ichigo dropped to his knees scowling up at the blue-haired Espada.

Ichigo charged a Bala in his clenched fist sending a weak wave of black energy at Grimmjow. The small explosion sent Grimmjow staggering backwards and burned away some of his jacket leaving a red welt on his chest.

"This one's feisty," cackled Grimmjow bringing his boot into Ichigo's stomach, slamming him into the wall roughly. Grimmjow retaliated again with no mercy his fist making Ichigo see stars.

"You are nothing," growled Grimmjow snatching him up by the collar, pressing his back into the wall. Without another word he dropped Ichigo and turned to leave.

"_You are wrong_," hissed Ichigo furiously raising his palm at Grimmjow. A black Gran Rey Cero flashed into existence and tore the room apart in a massive explosion taking Grimmjow with it.

"Shit," croaked Grimmjow, coughing from the dust, rising from beneath a pile of rubble. His hand dropped towards his zanpaktou and Ichigo's in turn reached for his.

"Is there a problem?" asked Tousen materializing from nowhere, his zanpaktou already unsheathed.

"Of course not, just showing the newbie a good time," said Grimmjow scratching the back of his head.

"Control your pet," hissed Tousen stalking off.

"Jeez," grumbled Grimmjow as he rounded the corner. "What does he mean pet?!" shrieked Ichigo indignantly.

"Probably nothing," chuckled Grimmjow at Ichigo's flustered look and walked away.

"What the fuck just happened?!"

Ichigo walked through the halls of Las Noches, his hand resting on the pommel of Padre Muerte. Ichigo spun around and sent a small Cero flying as a warning. The red energy slammed into the wall next to his stalker's head.

"Can I help you?" growled Ichigo irritably.

"N-No, sorry Ichigo-sama," spluttered the boy embarrassed, "It's just that I was hoping you might consider taking me on as one of your Fraccion?"

"Sure."

"Really?!" replied the boy in excitement.

"I could use another. I think Hajime gets lonely," winked Ichigo. The boy's cheeks flushed a bright red.

Ichigo beckoned for the boy to follow and the smaller Arrancar followed the Espada's lead shyly.

Ichigo shoved open the door to his new quarters, the suite much bigger than his old one. Ichigo nudged open the door to the Fraccion's bedroom gesturing for the boy to go inside, "Introduce yourself to Hajime."

Ichigo ducked into his private bedroom and closed the door, ridding himself of his clothes. He cranked the knob on the shower until a steady stream of warm water poured down onto the shower's tiles.

"Room for one more?" asked Grimmjow from behind Ichigo.

"Why are you in my room?" asked Ichigo quietly, not even bothering to answer his question.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I got bored," mumbled Grimmjow.

"I think you just wanted to see me naked," scoffed Ichigo stepping into the shower.

"That could be a factor," replied Grimmjow with a slight smirk, "Kitty wants to play."

"What makes you think I'm attracted to you?" asked Ichigo spinning around to find Grimmjow standing a few inches from his face.

"Well for one, your cheeks are flushed revealing a slight attraction or infatuation. Two, you have kept eye contact for more than six seconds which either means a desire for sex or murder," responded Grimmjow prodding Ichigo's bare chest with his finger.

Grimmjow's jacket slid off of him baring his torso to the world completely, his perfectly chiseled form attracting Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow's hands slid to his pants. Ichigo's palm snatched hold of his crotch.

"You have about five seconds to keep your clothes on and leave before I blow your dick off with another Gran Rey Cero," hissed Ichigo.

"Is that what you really want though?"

Ichigo's grip faltered as Grimmjow's lips pressed against his warmly. Grimmjow let his pants fall to the floor stepping into the shower. Ichigo felt a sudden chill run up his spine as his back pressed against the cool tiles on the wall, Grimmjow's lips still crashing onto his.

An eager tongue darted out slipping into Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow easily dominated him and let his hands trail down Ichigo's body slowly, his hands grabbing hold of his waist. The shower poured water all over them, Grimmjow finally broke the kiss and stared into Ichigo's eyes for a moment, his hand fumbling to turn off the shower.

Ichigo felt his feet leave the floor and Grimmjow carried him over to his bed setting him down, pinning him down. Grimmjow's lips sucked on an ear mercilessly, earning a low whine from Ichigo. His tongue danced circles down the side of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo squeaked in pain as Grimmjow gently nipped his neck with his teeth. Grimmjow's lips sucked on the spot sweetly earning another groan from Ichigo.

Ichigo smacked Grimmjow upside the head softly, "That's going to leave a mark," scowled Ichigo at the blue-haired male.

"Sorry," said Grimmjow with a smile. "No you're not-"

Ichigo drew in his breath as Grimmjow's tongue trailed over a nipple teasingly. Grimmjow's hands trailed all over his body, patches of warmth remaining wherever his fingers roamed.

Ichigo let his hands glide up Grimmjow's inner thighs, wrapping around Grimmjow's arousal.

Ichigo become lost in the ecstasy of it all as their bodies writhed against one another. Grimmjow began to thrust into Ichigo with some semblance of control, holding his true desires back. Ichigo's fingers tightened, curling into the sheets as Grimmjow picked up his pace.

His vision blurred, Grimmjow's electric blue hair a blur as he leaned down to kiss him again, his tongue playing with the side of his neck.

Neither of them noticed the door creak open and Hajime peek inside, Hajime caught sight of the two and immediately closed the door his face a bright scarlet.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo's newest Fraccion.

"Ichigo-sama has company it seems," replied Hajime with a giggle.

"Who?" asked the boy impatiently.

"Grimmjow-sama."

Ichigo felt himself melting more and more with each thrust his sanity felt like it was on the very brink. Grimmjow thrust inside of him one last time before they found their release in unison.

Grimmjow looked up at him panting, "Not bad Berry."

"Same to you Kitty," replied Ichigo with a faint smile.

Grimmjow got up and turned the shower back on, cleaning himself off before reaching down to collect his clothes off of the floor. "Grimmjow…I-I think I Iove you," said Ichigo, the words tumbling from his lips from nowhere.

Grimmjow looked up at him wide-eyed, his jaw clenched. He left the suite half-dressed without another word, the door slamming behind him.

Ichigo stared at the door in shock, throwing a Bala at the wall in anger, "Where the fuck did that come from?!"

**A/N: Well I felt like that was a pretty good place to leave off at. I don't know how I feel about this chapter but it's up to you guys. Any who, review, follow, favorite, PM me with any feedback or questions or suggestions.**

**I'll be updating both, I Fell for Love soon as well as Love and War, and a new story will be out within the next day or two, it will be called Three Simple Words and it's a challenge from a reader of mine. I know you'll all love it if you're into Angel Beats.**


End file.
